micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Transfer of Power - Speech by Outgoing Chairman Mr. Lethler must apologise for not being able to attend the July 12th Quorum due to internal political issues, but has prepared the following address he would like everyone to see: Reply How Do You Become A Member? Hello i represent The Republic of Varcetia and i would like to know how a micronation joins this organisation, i would also like to know if the is any chance that my nation is allowed to join? You must follow the Common Application Process in order to be accepted. In order to begin the CAP, you must contact the incumbent Chairman (government_francisville@yahoo.co.uk) and make a formal request on behalf of Varcetia to join the Grand Unified Micronational. The Chairman will then conduct a perliminary review of the Republic and may request access to any constitutional documents your nation has, and if no such documentation exists, the Chairman may request a detailed outline of your national government and your nation's civil rights laws. Having completed this review, the Chairman must decide to retain or reject the application (only one application has ever been vetoed by a Chairman, due to special circumstances). If retained, the application will be put before members of the Quorum for voting. Three votes are required for Provisional Membership, seven for Full Membership. Request for a trial Having heard the complaints of Stigistan against us, the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia is formally requesting a trial be held concerning the events of the War over Micronational Communism - specifically, if the Democratic People's Republic has violated the constitution and if so is punishment from the institution necessary. We are absolutely confident that we have acted within the limits of the constitution but in order to satisfy our critics, wish this trial to go forward at the earliest possible date so that we may resolve this issue and demonstrate to our political enemies that we did not act inappropriately at all during the war. Robert Lethler July 26th Quorum This is the agenda for the July 26th session of the Qorum of Delegates in the official venue. Please contact the chair if you do not have the password for the room. Passwords must not be given out to non member states without informing the chair. The meeting will begin at 7pm as usual. *Welcome *National reports *New Euro- Erusian War. *Flandrensis- Finismund- Rhodesia *Stigistan *Council meetings *Pecune *transition to skype *Any other business *Close Feel free to edit. Francisvillegov 15:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Issues I seek to request a conference with the following nations, of whom are members of GUM, in discussion with Sandefreistikhan Defense Order 130609a, titled: Matin 130609a. These nations are as follows: *New Scientopia *Erusia *Francisville *Petorio *St. Charlie *Ohio Empire *Murrayfeild Please leave an email address following a near time in the future which is best for conferring this Order. Son Majesté Guillaume le Premier du Sandefreistikhan, --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 06:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I will be in Bologna until the end of this week. The next GUM meeting will be on Sunday the 19th at 7pm GMT. What if we organize it at 6pm GMT in one of your chatrooms ? At least you're sure that most of the people will be there. --Cajak 08:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) New Method To Contact Scientopia As a result of my recent absences, I have taken the decision to buy myself a micronationalism phone, specially dedicated to making sure my votes are always in. Anyone who would like this number, please email me, feel free to text or call it if you need to contact me and I am not here. Email for those who dont know is scientopia@hotmail.co.uk. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 07:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Rhodesia-Finismund Situation I just got off chat with Petrus. This is the conversation, you may need some French and Spanish translators: Finismund: Good night I´ve return Sandefreistikhan: Ah Hello Finismund: A question Sandefreistikhan: You gave your territory to Rhodesia for 100 years? Finismund: What´s happend with Rhodesia? Sandefreistikhan: De la traité, vous prennez votre pays pour 100 ans Oh, and not alot Finismund: C'est impossible! Sandefreistikhan: Oui C'est là-bas, sur la traité Finismund: Je ne l'ont pas signée Sandefreistikhan: une personne a signé pour vous wait.. Dime si el traductor de obras Finismund: What language do you prefer to speak? Sandefreistikhan: Según el tratado, que pierde su tierra a Rhodesia durante 100 años. Y creo que la tierra Westartica ganancias Finismund: ¡Y un jamón! ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Sandefreistikhan: Artículo IIINinguna de las Partes Contratantes celebrar cualquier alianza en contra de la otra Parte Contratante o parte en cualquier bloque o en cualquier acción o medida en contra de la otra Parte Contratante. Además Finismund renuncia al mismo en Finismund: Yo lo traduje mal Creí que ese territorio se refería a la embajada Sandefreistikhan: No se preocupe, estamos protestando por este tratado Finismund: Pero.... ¿Qué lengua prefiere usted hablar? Sandefreistikhan: sandefreistikhan said we would not recognise these changes Until we heard directly from you It seems to me like you do not want this English, if best Finismund: We do not attach to anything Rodhesia only the territory of the embassy Are you here? Sandefreistikhan: yes No creo que habrá alguna embajada ..y entendemos que traducido mal, que era nuestra preocupación Finismund: Nosotros somos un pueblo libre. Rodhesia no tiene nuestras tierras ¿Cuando dice que dará nuestras tierras a Lawrence? Finismund: Estoy de vuelta Sandefreistikhan: Nos sorprende, y Mister Lethler ha declarado que no están por la presente, y no. Finismund: Supuestamente, ¿Cuando se han otorgado mis tierras? ¿Cuando han otorgado mis tierras a Lawrence? Sandefreistikhan: cuando se firmó el tratado, supuestamente Finismund: No Digo que cuando otorga Rodhesia las tierras de Finismund a Westártica Sandefreistikhan: One moment Finismund: Quiero pedir ayuda a GUM Sandefreistikhan: ¿Puedes conseguirme el tratado? Si Si Finismund: Lo firmé, pero lo traduje mal Sandefreistikhan: Sandefreistikhan está con usted, esto es indignante! je comprends Finismund: ¿Qué hago? ¿abandonar el micronacionalismo? Sandefreistikhan: je comprends, Petrus No Finismund: Pero... ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a ceder sus tierras? Sandefreistikhan: Usted debe estar Finismund: Eso es que lo traduje mal ¿Qué micronaciones están conmigo? Sandefreistikhan: GUM Mi Finismund: Estoy de vuelta ¿Qué micronaciones están conmigo? Sandefreistikhan: I am, the GUM is You were tricked, we understand that, and we will stand with you I have declared the treaty void unmcn.forumcity.com/viewtopic.php?t=8 Finismund: Thank you Sandefreistikhan: pas de dieu Finismund: I will declare the treaty as null and broke diplomacy with Rodhesia Sandefreistikhan: Bon, bon Finismund: While all this wonder. Rodhesia always been an ally of Finismund. Sandefreistikhan: Perhaps, too, it is not Rodhesia, but Westartica behind this? Finismund: Maybe. It is best to ignore all this and that micronations no heed to this. Sandefreistikhan: perhaps, but this is your land Oh ya, I want to show you something Finismund: How many micronations are agree with this treaty? Sandefreistikhan: Only the UNMCN micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Buddha Finismund: All members of UNMCN? Sandefreistikhan: The Secretary General approved it Finismund: Thank you very much Sandefreistikhan: C'est rien Finismund: El gobierno de Rodhesia es como sus antecesores. Unos imperialistas. Escuche Hay una cosa que nos diferencia de Westártica Para Westártica, esos territorios son propiedad privada del Gran Duque Pero para nosotros, es un fragmento de tierra con una soberanía que reside en el pueblo, no en el rey ¿Qué opina? Sandefreistikhan: Eso es bueno, pero ahora debe luchar por su soberanía Y les puedo asegurar, que todos estamos de Finismund Finismund: ¿Luchar? Me conformo con que las micronaciones del mundo no les hagan caso Sandefreistikhan: Si Finismund: ¿Cuando puedo reunirme con GUM? De forma urgente Sandefreistikhan: Yo no soy el presidente, pero creo que debería hacer una reunión Finismund: He de irme Pero GUM está conmigo, ¿no? Adios Sandefreistikhan: Si --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The UNMCN didn't agree the treaty. The Sectretary General will waint until Finismund react and can defend theirself, than all the members will vote. Petrus, two day's ago I send you a full rapport with all the information you need about Rhodesia, GUM, UNMCN, GAMA,... I just got your mail that you did'n receive it so I've mail it again to you. I suggest that you study the rapport so you know eveything in detail and then react. The last two weeks I've done a lot of work for you!--Niels Vermeersch 07:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) August 2nd Quorum This is the agenda for the August 2nd session of the Quorum of Delegates in the official venue. Please contact the chair if you do not have the password for the room. Passwords must not be given out to non member states without informing the chair. The meeting will begin at 7pm as usual. *Welcome *National reports *Rhodesia-Finismund: overall of what was done and what needs to be clarified **Eventual questions *Transition to Skype (yes or no) *Pecune *Admissions (I think) *Reinhardt's idea of creating a GUM forum :By the way, I can eventually get totally in charge of it. I might need the help of someone for moderation, but graphically speaking, you can see what I've done here (although this one's a very young project) to judge how it could look like (with a different theme of course). *Any other business *Close Also, I will unfortunately not be able to come tonight, as I'm away for dinner. --Cajak 15:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC)